


Now That I've Fallen Down

by WaitAThousandYears



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Character Death, Depressing as hell, Funeral, Hurt/Comfort, Other, What are friends for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitAThousandYears/pseuds/WaitAThousandYears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi doesn't do funerals very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That I've Fallen Down

I never know what to say at funerals.  
Most of the time, I just stand there, awkwardly staring at my feet.  
It works most of the time.  
This time, however, it's different. I can't pretend that if I ignore it, it will go away.  
I've been lucky. I've never lost anyone close to me. Today I realised just how grateful I am for that.  
Right now, I'm standing in a Graveyard,watching a coffin being lowered into a grave. Watching what was once a family fall apart for the second time.  
Somehow, I ended up next to them. I'm not entirely sure how. If I could sneak away now, I think I would.  
But that's not an option.  
Not when my best friend looks so painfully devastated.  
He stayed strong for so long, y'know?  
When his father first became ill.  
When Hiroaki was diagnosed with lung cancer.  
When they were told it was terminal.  
He stayed strong. For his brother. For his father. God knows Hiroaki would have hated himself if he saw his son crying over him.  
He's not crying now. I don't think he even has since that morning. He's a stone faced as ever.  
And it breaks my heart just to look at him.  
He has more of a right to cry than anyone else here. And he needs me now. Whether he shows it or not.  
Staring at the ground just isn't good enough this time.  
"Matt?" I say, nudging him with my elbow.  
He tears his eyes away from the grave to look at me.  
And completely breaks down.  
So I hug him. Hold him. Let him cry.  
Because he's my best friend and he deserves this. Needs it even.  
He's been strong for long enough.  
I don't say anything. I know it isn't necessary. I just have to be here.  
And I will be. For as longs as he needs me to be.  
I guess sometimes the best thing you can say is nothing.


End file.
